Ballser
'Ballser '''is the main antagonist of the Superman pro animal PSA comic, ''Superman for the Animals. Bio Ballser is a greatly troubled boy who enjoys attacking animals for fun. One day, he "befriends" a new kid in his school named Tommy and invites him to join his gang of bullies. Ballser however quickly revels his dark nature when he attacks a flock of pigeons and removes a fish from its water bowl, waiting to see who would hold its breath longer, him or the fish. Thankfully, Tommy's protests save the fish, but things have only just begun. After the goldfish incident, Ballser, Tommy, and the other stake part of several acts of vandalism and theft. One of the things stolen is the hunting rifle of Ballser's father. Tommy suggests they shoot cans, but Ballser insists they shoot a dog that bit one of the other bullies a year ago. The bully who had been bitten shoots the dog in the posteriror and the the gang retreats after being seen by the dog's owners. After Tommy returns home, he discovers his neighbor was the Dog's owner who took the dog to the vet, where one of its hind leg had to be amputated to to the damage from the bullet. The owner also reveals that animal killings have been going on the neighborhood, from cats being hung and a labrador being burned alive in its kennel. Tommy soon realizes the Ballser is behind all of those murders. After unsuccessfully trying to tell an adult about Ballser, Tommy decides to talk to Ballser and the others about stopping their actions, only to discover they gang has captured a stray cat in order to throw it off a bridge and into a freeway. It is there that Ballser reveals to Tommy that he kills animals for fun (marking Ballser as a mentally unstable person who without help would likely become a serial killer). But after Ballser throws the cat of the bridge, in the nick of time, Superman, saves the cat. Superman then proceeds to save a burning chemical plant as well as Tommy's father who works in the plant. The following day, Ballser drowns an injured squirrel that his teacher was looking after until it was ready to return to the wild. The gang retreats to Ballser's house when the teacher approaches the room. Tommy finally has had enough and confronts Ballser about his animal killings. This escalates into a fistfight that ends when tommy in knocked into a suitcase containing and least a hundred stolen pet collars, proving that Tommy was indeed behind the animal killings in the neighborhood, as well as classifying Ballser as a serial killer since a trait of a serial killer is taking things from their victims as trophies. Ballser then takes a baseball bat and threatens to hurt Tommy even more, but his gang have decided Ballser has crossed the line and turn on him. The bullies then admit to their parents and teachers that they were behind the animal killings and are arrested. Tommy and the bullies are sentenced to work in an animal shelter, while Ballser is taken into therapy. Ballser's ultimate fate is unknown, but Tommy's narration says that he was doing much better. Trivia * Ballser has many similarities to Tomoo and Henry Evans. All three of them are mentally unstable children who bully people and torture and kill animals for fun. They are opposed by another child and are psychopaths. However, Evens and Tomoo were both killed before they could receive therapy and be rehabilitated so they would not bully other or kill any animals again due to the fact that their stories are horror stories. Since Ballser's story was a PSA, it made sense that he be rehabilitated. It is unknown what would come of Evens or Tomoo had they been taken in for treatment and therapy, but it would be safe to say that at least they would be safe from harming others or themselves. Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Superman Villains Category:Redeemed Category:One-Shot Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Symbolic Category:Kids Category:Nameless Category:Sadists Category:Vandals Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:DC Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Imprisoned Category:Psychopath Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Male Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters